Lacrosse is a team sport in which players can use a lacrosse stick to maneuver a lacrosse ball into a goal. A lacrosse stick can include a handle, a head disposed on the handle, and a pocket disposed on the head for receiving a lacrosse ball. A lacrosse player can use the pocket of a lacrosse stick to catch, carry, throw, and otherwise control a lacrosse ball.